Hyperdimension Doctor
by alexrusso89
Summary: Gameindustri is changing with the emergance of Gold thrid , the Sega girls and Arfoire and Rei it seems the rogue goddesses are set to seize control of everything. but what happens when a legend knows as the doctor appears and hes not alone ten legendary warriors have come along for the ride
1. Hes coming

It was oddly quiet at Planeptune's Basilicom, center of the nation and home of Neptune, the spastic CPU who took advantage of every possible opportunity to have fun and blow off work, mostly through video games. However, something was different today, neptune had retuned yesterday managing to give Vert and Blanc the slip , the two cpu's had given up and went to drink some tea , Neptune collapsed onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling , it was weird she was feeling his weird feeling she had never felt before. Neptune sighed up on the ceiling were glow in the dark stars , Neptune smiled as Noire had put them up there for her. Neptune remembered that day she then she remembered what she , Blanc and Vert had done to Noire. Neptune sighed transforming and flying off towards Lastation.

-Lowee-

Blanc stood alongside Vert as she looked across at the CPU candiates . "You are the carriers of a great legecy. By donning these powers you're not only taking on a great honor and responsbilty," she said pausing and looking at Vert. "But you've made us all very proud," she said.

"Aww what a touching family moment," a female voice said making every one turn to see the olive complected young woman wearing a witches hat.

"Arfoire What are you doing here ," Blanc said through gritted teeth as she balled her fist.

"Just thought i would get a look seeing as we're not good enough to be goddesses." Arfoire said. "Isn't that right Rei ."

"That's right," said Rei walkiing in.

"How did you?...AHHHHHHHH!," Vert groaned as she , the others were knocked back by a blast by the Two rogue goddesses.

"Nevermind how, we will destroy your precious CPU Candiates starting with Purple!," Arfoire said sending a powerful blast of energy towards Nepgear.

"ERRRRR NO!," Saturn growled taking the brunt of the blast and becoming engulfed in flames.

"Saturn no!" Nepgear yelled running over to the sega girls burning body.

"Shit" Uni said joining Nepgear.

"You little bitches!," Blanc said charging at them only to be knocked back by bolt of psychokenitic energy from Rei.

"Not so fast Whitey," Rei said.

"AHHH ME AND YOU LETS GO," Vert said Transforming and drawing her weapon.

"I would like to but if all goes well you won't exist soon," Arfoiresaid as she waved her hand creating a portal . " bye bye," she said before she and Rei jumped into the portal.

Nepgear and Uni held Saturn's brunt disfigured body in their arms tears running down their faces. " Anyway to heal?" Uni said gripping her hand.

"Yeah? Is there ?,"Nepgear said gripping the other hand.

"ugghhhhhhhh... Shit," Saturn said straining to gather air through her brunt lungs.

"Save your strength," Nepgear said.

A flash of blue light washed over Saturn healing her " Honestly i cant leave you alone for five minutes can i " Segami said as she appeared.

-Month later-

"DAMN IT TO HELL!," Blanc said slamming her fist against the wall as she entered the briefing room the Cpu Candiates and the CPU's were there. The rogue CPU's had all been quiet.

"Damn it we need to find them ," Noire Said .

"We will but it could be at least a week or two," Vert said.

"SHIT!," Blanc said.

"Language ," Segami said as she walked down from the upper level of the Briefing room. " Theres no need for that," she continued.

"Oh please like we didn't curse after," Neptune said.

"Look its like this we need to find those Two" Noire said.

"Look guys you're forgetting we are friends and more inportantly were the CPU's and we protect people those two can wait ," Segami said. "Now go get some rest ok."

"Fine" Neptune said with a frustrated sigh.


	2. A month later

[ Celestia ]

The land above gameindustri it was once home to the four goddesses the black heart Noire , the green heart Vert, the white heart Blanc and the purple heart Neptune however Arfoire a former goddess wanted to reclaim her power and after a confrontation between the goddesses and Arfoire Celestia was cut off from the land below and the goddesses were no longer able to return to Celestia .

A flash and what sounds like a thunder clap and a blue man appears " Strange this is the world of the gods but there are no gods around " The blue man says as he looks around , the blue man then sees the shattered rainbow bridge " The bifrost seems to be broken " The man kneels down touching the bridge , the bridge glows and seems to restore itself " Hmmm i sense many worlds similar to this one " the blue man says as he looks at the ruins of the buildings " This will have to fixed " .

[ Planeptune ]

It was oddly quiet at Planeptune's Basilicom, center of the nation and home of Neptune, the spastic CPU who took advantage of every possible opportunity to have fun and blow off work, mostly through video games. However, something was different today, as Neptune had invited over two of the other CPUs, Blanc of Lowee, and Vert of Leanbox...while specifically not inviting Noire of Lastation. Blanc and Vert stared at Neptune as they sat in the living room, watching her as it seemed like she was busy drawing something out, before she stopped, looked up at the two, and smirked at the two.

"Awlright, everyone's here! I now declare that the war council is in session!" Neptune exclaimed in a dramatic voice while raising her arms. Blanc made her thoughts known immediately. "The hell are you talking about, you nut? You better explain yourself." came the reply from the normally stoic girl of Lowee, who had the worst brought out of her when interacting with Neptune. "Awww, don't be like that, Blanc! This is a super duper important issue, I swear! I totally said that in the message I sent you guys, right? And you guys still took your sweet time getting here!" Neptune said in her defense while putting her hands on her hips, as the calm and mature Vert yawned with a hand over her mouth. "I was just finished with an all night LAN party...and if I recall, the message you sent was along the lines of...'You guyz have to cum over rite nao OR ILL DIE!1', over Chirper no less." Vert stated. "And I don't like you. By the way, if this is something stupid, I'm pulling out my hammer." Blanc added, in fact reaching for said weapon already.

"Easy there, Ice Queen. You don't want to smack little old me...after all, I'm not the enemy!" Neptune exclaimed proudly, prompting Blanc and Vert to glance at each other in confusion, as Neptune took on a serious expression. "The enemy you should be wanting to smack is none other than "Ego The Size of The Whole Universe, Black Heart"!" Neptune announced. "...Oh? This is about Noire? Come to think of it, I thought it was strange that she wasn't here." Vert stated, looking around. "Though, now you have me curious...what did Noire do to have you so upset, Neptune?" "It's really awful, you guys! So like, you remember that popularity contest where people vote for the best CPU?" Neptune asked.

"...The one from several weeks ago?" Blanc answered with an apathetic stare. "Ding ding! So that was a thing, and when it was all over, Noire won! Like, I wouldn't mind it THAT much, except she kept on boasting in my face about it! Every time I start messing with her, she's all like 'I'm sorry, what were those CPU rankings again?', and it's totally starting to rustle my jimmies!"

"...That's what this is about? Neptune, you lost to her in that contest because you never do anything. That's hardly Noire's fault." Vert pointed out with her hands intertwined. "Besides, if you want to go beat her up, do it yourself. Mina told me I was being too aggressive lately, so I'm taking it easy today." Blanc stated. "Uh, Blanc, how are you taking it easy when you totally threatened me with your hammer not even a min-okay okay put it down! No hitting!" Neptune waved her arms frantically as Blanc was about to swing at her. Taking a sigh of relief, Neptune continued. "Hear me out, you guys; I planned this out! See, I'm not going to beat Noire up; I totally could, but I've got something else in mind." Neptune smirked, as she reached under the table, and to Blanc and Vert's surprise, pulled out several rolls of duct tape. "These are our weapons!"

[ GameIndustri graveyard]

The once massive graveyard has bow been made into a small island with the ASIC temple in its Center , Arfoire the former goddess who had tried to re claim her power had been exiled on the island since the ASIC had failed . However Arfoire isn't alone the rogue CPU Rei Rights had also been exiled there. Rei was in repent for her actions and had chosen self exile . Arfoire on the other hand had been planning , she had recruited four warriors to her cause the Sha's had wanted to seize power and Arfoire had the means for them to " I just need one more thing and a friend of mine can provide it " Arfoire said laughing as she activated a communications globe .

[ Planeptune ]

Blanc's eyes scanned the rolls. "What are you going to do with these? Tape her up?" "Ding ding! Correct again! Blanc is on a roll today! And these rolls are going to be on Noire." Neptune nodded, smirking mischeviously. "Miss Popular Heart won't be so hot once I've used these bad boys! I'll be able to show her a thing or two, and I want you two to join me! Come on, I know you two got a beef with her too! Let's see those hands!" Neptune exclaimed aggressively. "...Well, you're at least right about that last part. I don't really need an excuse to mess with her, so I'm in." Blanc agreed, rather quickly in fact. "I'm surprised at you, Neptune. I knew you were petty and impulsive, but this is quite the plan you've devised." Vert said, inspecting the tape rolls on the table. "H-Hey, come on Vert, after coming all this way and listening to my sad tale, you're just going to blow me off?" Neptune pouted, but she was surprised as Vert gave her a very serious look.

"Don't be ridiculous. I said no such thing. One of Lastation's followers left an incredibly nasty comment on my blog as soon as Noire won. It was so bad that I was distracted from an important raid on my favorite MMO at a critical moment. To make a long story short, I accept being a part of this plan if it means Noire will start keeping her more zealot followers in line." "Awwwesome! Only Vert could make such a minor thing sound like the end of the world! Together, we're comrades in arms, and we're gonna invade Lastation!" Neptune cheered as she did a fistpump. "...And if it goes south, we all agree to blame everything on Neptune." Vert said with a smirk. "I'm cool with that." Blanc nodded. "N-Noooo, the team's already falling apart and we haven't even started the mission yet!" Neptune exclaimed dramatically.

[ Celestia ]

The blue man watched the land below " Interesting this world is different to my one there are no watchmen here nor any superheroes by any means but the goddesses are among them somewhere " The blue man said smiling to himself .

[ Lastation ]

"Question. Why are we sneaking in when we can enter the Basilicom whenever we want?" Neptune asked. "Hey, you try explaining to the guard why all three CPUs are here and we're carrying a bag full of duct tape and other stuff...did you seriously think we could just walk in like that? I thought you planned this out." Blanc replied coldly, as Neptune carried said bag.

The three had successfully entered the Lastation Basilicom, having knowledge of the interior from having been here many times, though against the knowledge of anyone in the vincinity. Their steps quiet against the hard floor, they slowly made their way towards Noire's room, entering a hallway that lead to it. "Haha, man, if Nep Junior knew what I was doing right now, she'd probably try and stop us. Or tell Uni or somethin'." Neptune laughed as the girls went further in. "Haha, yes, Uni would most certainly take exception what we're doing." Vert put her hand in front of her mouth as she laughed as well. "...Take exception to what?"

The three CPUs stopped dead in their tracks with wide eyes as Uni had walked up to them while they were chatting among themselves. "Ohhhhh crap! Alert! Where's a cardboard box when you need one!?" Neptune started panicking, with Uni raising her eyebrow at her before addressing the group. "Why are you three sneaking around and acting suspicious?" she crossed her arms. "Err...we're not suspicious. Just goofing around." Blanc replied quickly, internally cursing Vert and Neptune for their stupidity. "Yeah, right...care to explain what's in the box then?" Uni's eyes went to the incrimidating container. "...It's full of cupcakes." Neptune lied blatantly with the first thing that come to mind. "It doesn't smell like cupcakes in there. Come on, let me see." Uni stepped forward in an attempt to seize the box, with Neptune trying to keep it out of her reach. However, all the jostling caused a single roll of duct tape to fall out and start rolling down the hallway. Everyone went silent as Uni stopped and watched it go with a perplexed look on her face. It was Neptune that broke the silence.

"Mission's compromised, she's seen too much! Get her!" she shouted an order, and immediately Vert and Blanc sprang into action, Vert gracefully spinning around to Uni's back and grabbing her arms with one hand. "H-Hey, somebody he-lllmmmmph!" Uni tried to call out, but Vert's other hand immediately clasped itself over Uni's mouth, reducing her cries to soft gibberish as she attempted to glare at Vert, while Blanc had a strong grip on her legs, meaning that Uni could only flounder about in their grips while trying to struggle free.

"Nice grab, ladies! Awlright, didn't think I'd have to use these on anyone else, but it looks like the situation calls for it." Neptune smirked, as she pulled out a roll of duct tape. "Mmmph grmmpmh!" Uni immediately started bucking even harder at the sight of the tape. "My, she's a fighter. Sorry about this, Uni. But we can't have you running off to warn your sister." Vert stated with a grin. "Man, that was a total villain line, Vert." Neptune commented, and the sound of tape ripping off the roll sounded out as Neptune started to wrap layers of tape around Uni's ankles, before moving up to her knees and thighs, Blanc letting go of her legs once they had been properly secured. Uni still defiant, shook and swayed her hips while trying to push away Vert, wiggling her newly bound legs as Neptune started to apply tape to her upper body, aided by Vert. Within moments, strong tape was around her wrists and arms, binding them behind her back, to Uni's impotent frustration. She kept her glare on Neptune as she started pulling strips off the tape.

"Alright, just gotta gag Mini-Noire here and we're back to the mission." Neptune stated, as Vert removed her hand from Uni's mouth. "You three are SO dead! When I get out of this I'm gonna mmMMMMPH NNNNMPH GRMMPMH!" Uni's threats were inevitably silenced by the strips of silver tape that were placed on her lips, leaving the CPUs with the struggling bundle that was Noire's little sister. "Where should we put her?" Blanc asked, as Neptune checked several of the doors to make sure no one was around, opening one to reveal a hall closet. "Aha, bingo!" Neptune smiled. The next few moments were spent trying to bring a furiously thrashing Uni into the closet, thrown inside in a heap, with the door being shut just as she raised her furious gaze to her captors. With the witness taken care of, the girls smirked at each other as they faced the door to Noire's room.

Neptune took the lead, opening the door silently. Inside was an unsuspecting Noire, at her desk. At the sight of her, Neptune grinned. At last, victory was within her reach! She opened the door quietly, sneaking in with all the caution she could muster, before proceeding to lunge forward! "Yaaaaah-wwoooaagh!" However, it turned out that she got overexcited and lunged forward so much that she lost balance and flopped over, crashing into Noire's chair, the impact causing one of the legs to break off. "Eeeyaa!" Noire screamed in surprise as she immediately jumped up from her chair before it collapsed, to see Neptune laying collapsed on the floor. Noire went from shocked to angry rather quickly, as evident by her expression as she looked at Neptune. "Neptune, what have I told you about trying to sneak up on me!? And now look what you've done, you broke the leg on my chair!" Noire scolded. "So much pain...I dropped all my rings..." a dazed Neptune whined, with Noire rolling her eyes, however, she noticed the duct tape roll in Neptune's hand. "Hmm? Why are you carrying duct tape?" she asked. Neptune immediately got on her feet as she broke out into a nervous sweat. "Oh uh, this? A-Ahahaha, you know me, always carrying weird stuff around..." she sweatdropped. "...Hmmph. Why is it whenever you come over, you have to do it when I'm busy with something? It's so annoying." Noire complained, Neptune getting a rather sour look on her face. "...Oh, I'm sorry. Was Best CPU Ever enjoying herself without having me around?" she said, causing Noire to look confused. She was expecting Neptune to have a defensive excuse and beg to hang out with her until Noire agreed (begrudgingly of course, it's not like SHE wanted to hang out with Neptune or anything!) like she always did, not reply passive aggressively like that...Noire sensed something was wrong. However, at that point, it was too late.

"Busy, hmm? How about a break? A long one, that is." Vert suggested with a cruel smile, with her and Blanc having appeared behind Noire. Noire's eyes went wide in surprise as she whipped around to face them. "W-what are you two doing here!? Why is everyone sneaking up on me!?" she exclaimed as she was suddenly tackled from behind and brought to the ground, landing on her stomach. "Ooooagh! Neptune!?" Noire yelled in shock as Neptune was on her back, the purple haired girl quickly ripping duct tape from the roll as she brought Noire's hands behind her back and wound the tape around her wrists several times, actually bringing it up as she wrapped it around, encasing her arms in tape behind her, but took it a step further as she wound tape around her hands until they were bound into fists, leaving Noire unable to pick at the bonds with her fingers. All the while, Noire bucked and struggled against Neptune's weight to try and get her off of her.

"N-Neptune, what are you doing!? This isn't funny!" she protested, becoming worried as she just heard Neptune chuckle in response, Noire was becoming more and more alarmed as she looked up at Vert and Blanc, who were just smiling at her silently while Neptune continued to immobilize her. Her mind desperately tried to wrap around why this was happening as Neptune looked at Noire's kicking legs, holding them still, as she got an idea. To Noire's confusion, Neptune proceeded to remove her long boots, sliding them off slowly but surely, eventually exposing Noire's pale bare feet, wiggling a bit at the removal of the footwear, as Neptune then started wrapping tape around Noire's bare ankles. "N-N-Neptune, are you out of your mind!? You can't just start taking off my clothing like that! Stop being so quiet and explain yourself!" Noire demanded, starting to blush as her feet kicked helplessly with her ankles being bound, soon enough Neptune moved onto the knees and wrapped layer after layer around them, before moving onto the thighs. In no time at all, Noire's now bare legs were reduced to futile wiggling, Noire dancing helplessly in her bonds.

"Hey, Neptune...she wants an explanation. Want to give it to her?" Blanc quipped, as Neptune was really attacking the tape roll, ripping off more and more and applying it to Noire's body and around her chest with such enthusiasm that it was starting to make the other two CPUs a little uncomfortable. When Neptune was sure that Noire was utterly helpless, she stopped, only to start ripping more tape off the roll as she continued sitting on Noire. "Hmmhmmhmm...you think that you're really cool, dontcha Noire? You sure don't look so cool right now." Neptune laughed, causing Noire to struggle indignantly. "W-what are you saying? Don't tell me that you're doing this because..." Noire replied, but Neptune cut her off. "Noire, if you say 'because you're jealous of me', I'm going to record this and put it on the Internep. Not even joking." Neptune replied in a rather deadpan manner. "Y-You wouldn't!" Noire looked horrified and blushed while she continued to struggle. "N-Neptune, calm down and listen to me!"

"Nope. Not interested. In fact, I'm going to help you not talk for the rest of the day! Say 'Mmmph' Noire~" Neptune sang whimsically, as she brought the tape roll to the back of Noire's head and started winding it around. "Neptuuuuune, don't you da-rrrmmmph! MMMMPH!" Noire growled as the tape had passed by her lips, and with each pass her gagged voice became even softer, she had a powerful glare which only intensified as Neptune continued to wrap and wrap, until what was left of the roll had become completely empty. Noire's eyes shined with an anger that seemed to make Neptune even more satisfied as she smoothed out the tape with her hands. With Lastation's CPU completely helpless and at her mercy, Neptune felt a sort of power that felt rather good. Of course, her vengeance was just getting started. "Goodness me...you didn't hold back, did you Neptune?" Vert commented, as she crouched down and inspected Noire's thouroughly bound body. "Serves her right. Though now it really smells like duct tape in here." Blanc replied. Noire, of course, was too proud to take such indignity lying down...not that she couldn't not lay down in her condition, but she continued to defiantly struggle and thrash around in the tape, though Neptune still hadn't stopped sitting on her back yet.

"Chillax, Noire. I'm not gonna to hurt you or anything. I'm just gonna teach you who's really number one! Well, now that she's like this...I'd say it's time for a good tickling. Sound fun, Noire?" Neptune smirked, as she gently brushed one of her fingers against one of Noire's soles, taken aback slightly by how soft it felt. "Mmnnnnnh!? Noire's eyes went wide as she shook her head in protest, her twintails flopping around as she did so. "I'm not hearing a no. I've got her sides." Blanc gave an evil smile. "One musn't underestimate the chest when it comes to tickling, wouldn't you say?" Vert said in a tone that was laced with mischief.

Noire gulped as the CPUs gathered around her, and seeming all at once their fingers were upon her. Blanc dug her fingers into her sides, and Vert skillfully prodded her upper body and neck in all the sensitive areas. Noire resisted as she squirmed uncomfortably...but the worst had yet to come, as her toes curled in anticipation to what Neptune was going to do with them, which only encouraged her to poke and prod her dancing soles. Noire made a sound that sounded like a muffled whine, her feet desperately trying to get away, but they could not escape Neptune, as she began to tickle them with more intensity...all the while finding herself thinking about how soft to the touch they were. In fact, did she perfume them? She got a little closer and sniffed when she was sure the others weren't looking at her, detecting a distinctly sweet smell. She did! Who did she think she was, some kind of pampered princess!?

"MMMMMPH MHHMHMMHMHM! Noire's whines escalated into shrieks as Neptune's ticklish efforts suddenly intensified again, her soles kicking and scrunching like crazy at Neptune's touch as being tickled on the rest of her body didn't help matters, attempting to struggle furiously at the sensations. As the minutes went on, Noire's resistence faltered more and more, her struggles getting sluggish from all the energy she had expended. This did not go unnoticed. "Looks like she's getting tired out." Blanc spoke up, causing Neptune and Vert to stop, prompting a sigh of relief from their captive. "Hmmhmm...while that was fun, I'm ready to move on." Vert commented, causing Noire to balk. There was more!? "Alright, let's see..." Neptune said as she began rummaging through the bag, but a loud banging sound out in the hallway caused them to pause. "...What was that?" Blanc asked.

"I'll go see." Vert offered, grabbing a roll of tape just in case, as she got up and opened the door to the room, to see that Uni had gotten out of the closet and fallen to a heap on the floor, with most of the tape around her legs gone and the strips around her lips having fallen off. Her eyes wide from being discovered, Uni immediately tried to make a run for it, but Vert was faster, as she ran up to the fleeing CPU candidate and grabbed her.

"My, you got out? Impressive. Unfortunately, we're not done yet, so I'm going to have to ask you to stay put a little longer." Vert said sweetly with the smaller girl in her grip. Within moments, the blonde CPU had Uni's bonds intensified, with tape encircling her legs and upper body to a great degree, Uni's gag fortified with many layers. The poor girl could only garble unintelligibly at Vert as the door was closed again. Sauntering back into Noire's room with a pleased expression on her face, Vert closed the door behind her as Blanc stared. "Took care of it?" she asked. "Indeed. As much as it pains me to do such things to little Uni, she is with the enemy. Neptune, have you found what you're looking for?" Vert asked, with Neptune still fumbling through the bag while sitting on the bound Noire, who had renewed her struggles with a furious glare at Vert as she had mentioned doing something to her little sister. Finally, Neptune pulled something out with a celebratory yell. "Haha, I found the itching powder!" Neptune cheered, pumping her fist. "Mmmmmpgggh!?" Noire's expression changed to that of panic as she squirmed around frantically, Neptune was going to put itching powder on her!?

Noire's pleas for reconsideration went ignored as Neptune held onto Noire's kicking feet and applied the powder to them, Noire's soles scrunching at the contact. Noire's sweat grew more intense as Neptune applied more, then put the container down and crossed her arms. "If you guys thought she was squirmy before, you ain't seen nothin' yet!" Neptune stated to her two accomplices, as Noire gave an uncomfortable grunt while the powder kicked in... "MMMMmmmmmgnnngh! MMMMMRPH! NnnnnnnnNNNNghhh!" Noire squealed, within mere moments the itching sensation became stronger and was only getting worse, her feet writhing and kicking with incredible speed in a futile attempt to alleivate the itchiness. Noire shut her eyes and blushed as she strained, trying to so hard to bend her legs far enough for her feet to her hands, but with Neptune sitting on her, the effort was doomed. "What's wrong, Itchy Heart? Need a scratch?" Neptune taunted her, causing Noire to blush even harder out of pure humiliation as she let loose a angry tirade of gagged expletatives directed towards her most insidious captor, she could feel her eyes tearing up at the powerful sensation.

"Yikes. Strong stuff." Blanc commented as she observed the effects. "You got it! And you know what they say; revenge is dish best served...with pudding." Neptune smirked, as she pulled a pudding cup out of her bag. With Blanc and Vert giving each other an unimpressed look at Neptune having used their bag to kidnapping supplies to hold her dessert, Neptune pulled the top off and pulled out her little spoon. However, Noire's insane thrashing caused her feet to accidentally hit the cup, taking Neptune by surprise. "Whoaaaah!" Neptune exclaimed, as the contents of the pudding proceeded to all fall onto Noire's feet. "Mmmmn!" Noire was a little surprised by the sensation, but the pudding helped suppress the effects of the powder, giving her a moment of much needed-why was she feeling something wet there now!?

"Ewwww, what the hell are you doing!?" Blanc exclaimed, with Vert having her hand to her mouth as they both looked on in disgust. Neptune had immediately started licking Noire's feet, her tongue exploring Noire's toes and soles comprehensively for the pudding. Noire's mind went blank as she realized what was happening, her entire face glowing bright red. For Neptune's part, even though the pudding was her goal, she found herself not minding what she was eating it off of, Noire's feet were so smooth, and she even took a few light bites on her soles a couple of times, causing Noire to make a strange noise each time. The licking had technecially only gone on for a couple of seconds, but to Noire it felt like eons. "Phew, that was a close one." Neptune looked proud at having devoured the pudding, before looking puzzled as she realized that Vert and Blanc were staring at her. "...What? Haven't you guys ever heard of the ten second rule?" she commented, prompting Blanc to facepalm. "Neptune..." Vert started to say. "Hey, I'm not going to let pudding go to waste. I've done a lot of pretty wicked stuff today, but wasting pudding is beyond evil!" "...You licked up a bunch of itching powder, you idiot." Blanc finished what Vert had been trying to tell her, as Neptune had a shocked expression on realization. Sure enough... "G-Gaaaaah, itchy mouth! Ithy moth! Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" Neptune finally jumped off of Noire's back as she ran around in a panic, allowing Noire to writhe around to get off of her stomach and sit upright. "...Well, thank goodness. I thought that Neptune was being suspiciously meticulous today and was beginning to suspect that she was replaced by some kind of imposter, but only Neptune would do something like this." Vert said with an easy-going smile. "That was still gross as hell." Blanc replied, watching Neptune run around like she was on fire.

For her part, Noire seemed pleased with Neptune's goof-up, it served her right after all that she did to her today, after all! Though she still indignantly squirmed, embarrassed and even feeling a little helpless at having been brought to such a low by Neptune...not that she'd ever admit that! Neptune eventually found some water and returned, looking exhausted. "Phew. Didn't think that one through..." she sighed, as she looked at Noire with a foreboding expression, causing the captive to stare back and blink perplexedly. "Don't you play cute and innocent with me, missy! You totally planned that!" Neptune scowled.

"Nnnnnngh!" Noire shook her head furiously. Of course she'd never plan that! How dare Neptune shift blame for this on her! Before she could pointlessly rebuke Neptune through her gag, the spiteful CPU had already gone to her bag again. Smirking, she dumped the entire contents of the bag on the floor, including the many remaining rolls of tape, along with what seemed like a strange little contraption. "Hmm? What's that?" Blanc asked at the sight of the strange device. "It's a temperature control thingy, it heats or cools objects that it's attached to. Planeptune tech, y'know? My sister would know more about it than I do, honestly...this bad boy's going to be put to good use." Neptune answered. "And these rolls...we brought 'em all, so we're gonna use em all!" she added with an evil expression, causing Noire to balk with her eyes as wide as dinner plates. There was another loud bang in the hallway, causing Vert's expression to grow annoyed.

"Goddess, again? One moment, please." she said, as she gracefully picked up some tape again and left the room while closing the door...to immediately come face to face with Kei Jinguji, oracle of Lastation, staring at her with a hand on her hip as Uni was squirming on the floor behind her, giving muffled pleas to Kei to free her. "...O-Oh. Miss Kei...I thought you were...out..." Vert was caught off-guard and it showed on her face. "I was. Then I came back, and I see our CPU candidate bound and gagged along with the CPU of Leanbox coming out of Lady Black Heart's room. Am I to understand this that is an act of espionage?" Kei stated with a stone-cold expression. "Oh n-no no, nothing so serious. Just playing with them both, that's all." Vert said defensively, having one hand behind her back to hide the tape roll. "I told both of them that there would be no games today. There is too much work to be done. What's more, I'm surprised that you of all CPUs would partake in something this childish. This is something that I'd expect from Planeptune's CPU." Kei replied deftly. "H-Haha, yes yes, you are right." Vert nodded, trying to play it cool. If Kei knew that Vert had backup in the other room, she'd probably attempt to call security immediately instead of talking with her, and so the CPU kept this impression going.

"You got me. I was feeling extra silly today, and my favorite MMO is down for maintenance. All day! Can you believe the audacity? I simply had to vent my troubles here. Though, maybe Uni doesn't like my game so much." Vert continued, playing the part of the clueless blonde. "...Whatever the case is, I would like you to leave...do not make this a habit." Kei scolded, as she turned around to attempt to free Uni, who had been grumbling and squirming all this time. Kei was very smart, but she was very cold...and that was why Vert wasn't going to regret what she was about to do at all. "Oh, of course! And just to show that I'm sorry, let me help you with that before I go." Vert said with a smile. "Mmpmgpmgh grrmmpnh!" Uni floundered around, desperately trying to warn Kei of the danger. "How do you expect me to undo these if you keep moving around?" Kei said in exasperation, as the shadow of Vert loomed over her...

"You know, Miss Kei...you dress and act so boyishly, but you're really very cute. I think that you should be more aware of that." Vert said sweetly, as she gently smoothed the tape plastered over Kei's lips.

Kei was very silent despite joining Uni in the hall closet, even without the gag contributing, but Uni certainly wasn't, the CPU candidate's struggles rocking Kei, as they had both been taped back to back, with their ankles and legs restrained as well. Having grown tired of Uni's escape attempts, Vert also wrapped around their eyes, leaving them visionless. Seeing that everything was secure, Vert got up and started to leave. "Take it easy, you two. No hard feelings, Miss Kei. I really think that you should have the day off." Vert added, and with that, the hall closet was closed again.

When Vert made it back to Noire's room, Blanc and Neptune both turned to look at her. "Oh man, there you are! What took you so long, Vert?" Neptune asked. "Oh, there was a little problem with Kei. I took care of it, though." Vert answered casually. "Haha, no kidding! You're awesome, Vert! I'm glad I asked you to be my partner in crime! Between you dealing with the side characters and Blanc standing here looking pretty, this mission was a complete success!" Neptune looked happy, though Blanc looked annoyed that she had been demoted to eye candy. "Mmmmnrrrrgh..." a defeated moan sounded from Noire, as Vert looked over to see. "Oh my..."

Strewn all over the floor were empty rolls that used to hold duct tape, and over by the wall was Noire. Completely encased in tape, from her neck to her ankles, the only things exposed were her head and her feet, and holding those feet together was the device from earlier. Soon enough, it beeped, causing Noire to wince and moan again as she tried to wiggle her toes and writhe around in her tape cocoon. "Alright, so, we totally went crazy with the rest of the tape, so she's not moving around for a bit." Neptune explained with a grin. "And the way that we set that thingy is that it heats up her feet, like a bunch, and it keeps going up until it gets unbearable, stays like that for a sec, then goes freezing. It'd be like someone using a heater and then switching for some ice cubes and back again. Totally not fun." "Hmhmhm, poor Noire..." Vert chuckled, as she addressed the bound CPU. "Noire, we'd be more than happy to end this, but first, I'd like to promise that you'll make an announcement on your blog telling your followers not to harass other CPUs." Noire couldn't have nodded any harder, and if she had any energy left she would have furious, wondering why in Gameindustri they didn't just ask her that from the start! "Good girl. I'll turn this off." Vert said with a smile, as the cruel device was deactivated, prompting an immense sigh of relief from Noire as she curled and uncurled her toes, even though she still muffled a plea to be unbound.

"Oh yeah, aren't you going to ask for an apology from Noire, Neptune? The reason you came out here and did this was because of she was being arrogant, right?" Blanc asked. "Hmm, yeah...though now that I'm standing here looking at her, and the revenge high is gone, I'm kind of thinking that maybe it wasn't that big a deal after all. Actually, I started thinking that after I taped her up at the start. I just kept pretending to be mad." Neptune admitted. Everyone in the room balked and looked right at Neptune as if she had become completely insane. "W-w-wh-then why the hell did we even do all this!?" Blanc's eyes were hidden by the shadow of the brim of her hat as she raised a fist. Neptune put on a confident smile and put her hands on her hips.

"Well see, at first I came here because of the revenge thing; but then I started having fun! Come on, Noire has the best reactions! She's like, super fun to get flustered, and I found the secret formula to getting her mega flustered!" Neptune gushed. "You guys had fun too, right? Guys?" Neptune asked, but the looks she was getting from Vert and Blanc were scaring her. "...I thought that we came here to fix Noire's attitude." Blanc said coldly. "It looks like we'll have to settle for fixing Neptune's instead, won't we?" Vert said with a malicious smile. "I still have tape left."

Sweatdrops flew from Neptune's face as she took a step back. "O-Okay, I think we're done here. I'm just gonna head on back to Planeptune now...can you guys untie Noire for me? Cause I don't really want to be around when she's free, in fact I kind of don't really want to be around here at all all of a sudden, bye!" Neptune said quickly as she immediately bolted from the room. "Get back here you spastic bitch!" Blanc yelled after her as the two CPUs were in hot pursuit, leaving Noire by her lonesome, struggling and lunging around and giving muffled yells at the leaving CPUs that left her like that, her pretty feet wiggling after all the abuse they went through. Even though it was clear that she'd be like this for quite a while, most of the day even, one thing was on her mind; those two have no right to chase and tape up Neptune. It was HER that should get to do that! For entirely vengeful purposes, of course!


	3. Friends in need

[ GameIndustri Graveyard ]

" Prepare to move this is our chance " Afroire said , the Sha's known as gold third nodded " We can do this " S-sha said, Arfoire nodded " Good now lets hit those goddesses where it hurts " Arfoire said " Yes mam " Gold third said in unison before leaving " Excellent and my friend is on his way " Arfoire said then broke into laughter .

[ Lastation]

Noire watched as Neptune left follwed by Vert and Blanc she was still tied up , Noire withered in her binds trying to get free . Noire looked as a shadow appeared over her , it was a girl she was wall wearing purple and white socks a white jacket with a purple shirt underneath with long purple hair " Mmmmph!" Noire said " Oh dear im so sorry lady Noire i didnt know Neptune would do this " it was Nepgear . Nepgear quickly got to work untying Noire removing her gag fault " Its not your fault Nepgear you don't control what your sister does " Noire said . There was a loud crash both Noire and Nepgear looked to see a tied up Uni and Kei who had fallen out of the nearby closet " Oh dear " Nepgear said.

[ Leanbox ]

Neptune came flying towards vert and blanc who simply moved out of the way letting Neptune hit a tree with a thud, Vert stood ready " Blanc lets attack together " , Blanc was checking on Neptune who was groaning in pain , Blanc nodded , , the four members of gold third stood in their gold forms ready , the short one B-sha stood in front of the rest " oh come on i thought you'd be stronger then this " , Blanc glared " i'll show you the true power of a cpu " , Vert charged forward , Blanc attacked from behind . B-sha simply laughed before dropkicking Vert backwards , Blanc was distracted by this allowed C-sha and S-sha to Attack , C-sha punched Blanc drawing blood from the petite cpu's mouth S-sha showered Vert with bullets ,Vert cried out in pain , the three gold third members pushed the cpu's back to back then in a powerful wave of energy they unleashed their devastating final attack's , hitting both cpu's and taking them out of the fight , Neptune crawled forward towards her fallen friends , there was running and K-sha delivering a curb stomp to Neptune , driving the cpu's face i to the ground with a sickening crack , the planeptune cpu laid motionless.

The members of gold third laughed , suddenly a humanoid Hercules beetle appeared , the beetle had crimson eyes with blue electricity and dark blue and black skin the members looked at beetle it had came out of nowhere , the beetle kneeled down besides the Cpu's and laughed evilly " What is that thing?" , K-sha looked at the other members , the creature looked up at the gold third members " Is this your desire? To take over from the CPU's " , the gold third members looked at each other " What's it to you " , the beetle laughed " Be careful what you wish for " , the beetle almost sounded smug as its eyes glowed and flashed " Have fun " , and with that remark the beetle was gone " What the hell just happened " , the gold third members looked the CPU's were gone from where they once laid fallen " Where did they go ?" , a loud crash was heard , a thunder storm had begun .

Arfoire threw a jewel over the fallen CPU's ! The jewel suddenly formed a giant pyramid inside the three CPU's were strung up on display " There are your precious CPU'S your protectors its time to move on " Arfoire said " Its time to give the nations back to you its people Gold third will protect you all " Arfoire said looking at the citizens of Leanbox " Soon the Lastation CPU will join her friends and fellow CPU's and then we will take full control " Arfoire said laughing .

" Oh no " Histoire said watching the tv " I better call some friends were gonna need help on this " she said getting the phone.

" Who the hell does Arfoire think she is " Noire fumed " I think its best if you disappeared for a while lady noire" Kei said " But lastation needs her " Uni protested " She wont be able to help Lastation if she ends up in that pyramid " Nepgear said " I know a place where you can go dont worry Lady Noire you will return to Lastation like Arfoire said she cant take full control if your still free now go please " Kei said handing Noire a note with an address on it " Ok but be safe you three ok " Noire said transforming and flying off " Will she be safe?" Uni asked nervously " She will be fine lady Uni " Kei said . Nepgear held Uni's hand " Dont worry k" Nepgear said smiling .

[ Planeptune ]

Histoire looked at the forming thunder storm " Something has changed this world feels a bit off now " She said " I feel something powerful is coming" Histoire continued .

[ Leanbox ]

Afoire's plan was working , she had lured the CPU's into her trap ." That stone we must break it " Neptune said as she threw her sword but before it hit the stone her sword disappeared " Hahahahahahahah nothing powered by shares can touch that stone " Arfoire gloated the CPU's looked at Afoire " I am Afoire im spreading the gospel of choas and you three have fallen into my trap " , Blanc glared " This will be your prison now with you out of the way this world is mine " , Blanc growled " You cant escape even now this prison is slowly stealing your power and you will never break it either " , and with that Afoire left the CPU's where they were restrained , Wearchu was holding a video camera .

[ Mountain side ]

On top of a mountain sat a temple built into the side of the mountain . The snow was thick and it was colder then lowee the nation far below the mountain , Noire landed with a thud the cold and snow had weakened her . Noire was only mere couple of feet from the temple . Two men soon arrived and helped Noire into the temple .

[ Planeptune ]

Histoire , Kei , Mina and Chika sat on the balcony of the Planeptune Basilicom " What are we gonna do about the CPU's imprisonment ?" Histoire asked " As long as Noire is free we have hope " Mina said " I hope my sister is ok?" Chika said " Lady Noire is in a safe location " Kei said " Thats good-" Histoire was cut off by the doors to the Basilicom bursting open B-sha walked through the door " Who are you?" Histoire asked " Im the new ruler of Planeptune " B-sha said smugly " No your not " Histoire said " Gonna stop me mini girl " B-sha said advancing on Histoire " Oh i see i have a new play thing " A voice said , B-sha turned around to see a tall slender CPU with long purple hair " Who are you" B-sha snapped " Call me Iris now " Iris heart said cracking her whip and closing the doors to the room B-sha and her were in " Lets have some fun " Iris said locking the door .

" Was that Iris heart?" Chika asked , Histoire nodded " How did she get here ?" Kei asked " I called them here " Histoire said " Them?" Mina said " Yes thats us " Uzume said appearing with Peashy " Im glad you could come " Histoire said " You guys are our friends of course we would help " Uzume said making all four oracles look at her as B-sha's screams could be heard from the other room.


	4. Torchwood

[ Flashback ]

" Why does every other CPU have a CPU candidate and ive only got a brother "

, Chika the leanbox oracle watched as Vert aka lady green heart the cpu goddess of leanbox pace across the basilicom floor.

" My sister i know its not my place to say but why is this bad?," Vert stopped pacing and sighed " Well it's not bad per say Histoire says he might never get the CPU power because he's male " , Chika looked down " Oh" was her only response , Vert looked over " Im sure it will work out i only wish i had someone to come save me like Neptune, Noire and Blanc do " , Chika nodded " My sister are we sure he can't recieve the CPU powers?" , it was a good question " Chika darling could you do me a favour and summon the other oracles here please " Vert smiled , Chika " Of course my sister" , Chika then left Vert as Vert stepped out onto the balcony .

[ End of flashback ]

Fang leaned against the Leanbox Basilicom balcony railing and sighed . He was the only male cpu candidate and he had no powers and watching his older sister trapped in the pyramid which had been moved to the game market island the island in the centre of the four nations . He couldn't save her and Gold third were busy in Planeptune and Lastation to worry about Leanbox not that he could defend Leanbox anyway .

[ Mountain temple ]

Noire awoke to find herself in a bed inside a small room " Ah your awake " a voice said . Noire turned and looked there stood a relatively young man ( think liam neeson ) " Thank you for saving me " Noire answered " Why did you come here " the man said " Oh my orcale Kei said this was a safe place to come " Noire replied " Ah so you would be Lady Noire then " the man answered . Noire nodded " I hear your nation is in peril " the man said " All our nations are in peril Arfoire is trying to take them all over and seize our powers " Noire answered " This will not do you can not upset the balance please follow me " The man said walking out of the room , Noire followed .

" Welcome to nadda parada " the man said as they entered a court yard " Please take a look over there " the man said . Noire looked and in the centre of the courtyard was a black stone and hanging from the stone was a long brown jacket, Noire was suddenly filled with hope " Your feeling hope arent you" the man said . Noire nodded " Thats what he does he brings hope " the man said " Who? " Noire asked " You'll find out in due time " the man replied " Will you help me ?" Noire asked " I can not " the man said " Oh?" Noire answered " However and old student of mine can help you seek him out " the man said . Noire nodded " Who are you?" Noire asked " Good luck and seek out Jack Harkness " the man replied before walking away.

[ Planeptune ]

IF had been suspicious about for over a week before did they know her secret ?. At first, she didn't think anything of it — taking a few days off wouldn't have been shocking given how hard the two Planeptune sisters had been working. IF was frankly more surprised that Neptune hadn't taken a break yet. Given how long IF had known the two girls, seeing them working themselves like this was just... strange.

Her suspicions had been confirmed a few days ago when Arfoire had made that broadcast to Gamindustri and had showed Neptune, Blanc and Vert strung up and trapped in a purple pyramid it was a dire situation .

For the longest time, IF had been feeling guilty about this. She had been watching two of her best friends work themselves to the bone, and yet...

She had been born in konohagekure

She had grown up in konohagekure.

Even now, with the CPU's lives on the line... Even with all of that...!

She worshiped The hokage.

IF looked up as another broadcast had come on the screens all over GamIndustri " Hello Gamindustri citizens it is i Arfoire and as you know i had captured three of the four CPU's in my pyramid which i have to moved to my three islands known as the market place they are on my prison island known as Gamemarket and thats where they will remain but fear not brave citizens of our new world i have given the nations back to you the people and given you protection in the form of Gold third so enjoy live destroy do whatever you like i run Gamindustri now " Arfoire said looking sinister .

[ unknown location ]

" She thinks darkness is her ally i was born in raised in it, i did not see the light till i was older and then it was blinding" a myserteous figure said watching the broadcast .

[ Lastation]

Kei watched from her room in the Basillicom " So Lastation's CPU has gone into hiding or shes getting help either way no one is protecting Lastation " Kei said turning around and heading out of the room " I hope Noire finds him " Kei said as she entered the elevator .

[ Planeptune ]

B-sha , K-sha and C-sha crashed into S-sha sending all members to the ground below . Sadistic laughter was then heard as Iris heart landed " Even...at...full...power..." B-sha groaned " Whats wrong is that all you had awwwww im disappointed " Iris said . The Gold ird members groaned when suddenly a red robot similair to the red tornado and a gundam appeared " Sorry must rush bye" the robot said in a flamboyant way grabbing the four members of Gold third and disappeared " Awwww i wasnt finished yet " Iris pouted before flying off back to the Basilicom .

[ Cardiff ]

Noire stood on the rooftop in Cardiff Wales The man had told her that the light on top was a way to contact Jack so Noire had turned on the light and waited . Noire sighed it had been hours " Your not Gwen" a voice suddenly said startling Noire . Noire turned to see a man dressed in a world war two military jacket " Mr...Harkness...i...i...i...was told you could help me " Noire said " How do you know what name?" Jack asked.

"A man told me once i arrived at a temple " Noire said " Are you working with him?" Jack asked " No i sent there to get help see my nation and my friends nations are in peril and i need help " Noire said " Start explaining " Jack answered.


	5. Finally

[Torchwood ]

Noire may have been lots of things but she was never unprepared.

" This is stupid why do i have to be the goddess!" Noire said to herself as she sat on a couch in the torchwood base and sighed . Gwen were out on a mission and Jack was busy with something . Noire was all by herself in the torchwood base something she didn't want . Noire stormed out of the Base and into the streets of Cardiff .

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! Noire was sent flying across the city . Noire landed with a thud digging up some of the ground around her making a crater " Owie " Noire said gingerly pulling herself up out of the hole " What the hell hit me ?" Noire said looking around a growl as heard as a figure came bursting through the smoke back handing Noire sending her backwards .

" Who are you ?" Noire said as the figure kicked her in the stomach then dropkicking her in the head knocking her back the figure growled punching Noire " I dont want to be goddess " Noire said getting punched again The figure growled punching Noire again Noire kicked the figures backwards the figure growled lunging forward . Noire managed to do a monkey flip sending the figure flying over her and into a tree, suddenly a gun shot was heard Noire turned to see Jack and Gwen standing behind her " Careful its dangerous out here " Gwen said " Yea anyway we have to contact someone " Jack said.

On a spacecraft, millions of miles in the cosmos, a race of robots, similar to pepperpots in design, were lamenting the loss of their Emperor, who was destroyed via a powerful beam of time. They are, of course, the Daleks..., arfoire the trickster of the hyperdimension stood before the daleks

"WE MUST TAKE VEN-GENCE IN THIS DRA-STIC LOSS OF OUR EM-PER-OR!" announced one Dalek.

"THE ON-LY WAY TO RE-VI-TA-LISE OUR EM-PER-OR AND RE-BUILD THE DA-LEK RACE IS TO AB-SORB THE EN-ER-GY OF A HER-O FROM A-NO-THER DI-MEN-SION." proclaimed another. "BUT WHICH ONE MUST WE EX-TER-MIN-ATE?" asked the Dalek.

"i've asked you such powerful race of aliens for help , i have four very annoying brats of goddesses that wont go away i still need one more" said Arfoire.

"WE HAVE A FRIEND THAT YOU CAN USE said a black-coloured Dalek. "WE MUST CAP-TURE HER AT ONCE!

"But what about this so called doctor? asked Arfoire. "S-s-surley he will find out about our plan?"

"THE DOC-TOR'S TIME MA-CHINE IS UN-A-BLE TO TRA-VERSE THROUGH DI-MEN-SIONS." explained the Supreme Dalek. "HOW-EV-ER, WHILE WE LO-CATE THE CO-OR-DIN-ATES OF THEIR DI-MEN-SION, WE MUST EX-TER-MIN-ATE ALL THOSE WHO STAND IN OUR WAY! SUM-MON THE DA-LEK FLEET AND PRE-PARE FOR TO-TAL EX-TER-MIN-AT-ION!"

As the spacecraft hovered towards the Gamidustri of the hyperdimension,the Daleks cried out: "EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!".

Meanwhile, inside a blue police box that was hurtling through space, a brown-suited man was looking at what seemed like a wallet. He was the Doctor, the Last of the Time Lords, in his Tenth incarnation. He had just helped a bride who, somehow, managed to get into his ship, the TARDIS, soon after a war between two robots: the Daleks and the Cybermen. Her name was Donna, and she was packed full of Huon energy, of which another alien, the Empress of the Racnoss, secretly implanted into her with the help of a plucky human being. His previous companion, Rose Tyler, was sucked into another dimension, the only dimension his ship couldn't get through unless he was prepared to live in the dimension forever. Now alone, the Doctor wondered whether he could find another companion...

But that was until the co-ordinates to Cardiff, Torchwood?, somehow emerged onto his Psychic Paper, the wallet he was holding. How could the Daleks survive the war between the Cybermen? The Cult of Skaro, a group of Daleks who dared to imagine the unimaginable, were destroyed (or so he thought) as well, so who could be requiring his assistance? The Doctor decided to travel there and see what's what.

"I mustn't lose sight of these co-ordinates." he said to himself. "The Psychic Paper's important to me, and if I let any thought smear its pages, then the co-ordinates will be lost."

He took hold of a spare post-it note and wrote down the co-ordinates carefully. Just then, the Cloister Bell in the TARDIS sounded its deathly trings. The Doctor, never hesitating a second, looked at the Visual Scanner.

"Oh, no!" he cried. "The TARDIS is being pulled out of this dimension and into another one!"

The TARDIS shook as it felt itself being pulled from one dimension to the other. The Doctor swayed and shook. "It must be an overload of Huon energy!" he cried, remembering his previous adventure. Very soon, the TARDIS began to materialize...


	6. Agunimon the end of Fang

Gameindustri is a vast place with the four the nations lastation and planeptune along with leanbox and reluctant lowee ,the tiny island between all four nation its shaped like a game controller , together the four cpu's named the island gamarket here this islands shares day by day be split into four and power all four cpu's , however little did the cpu's know this island would reveal some hidden secrets ,some terrible some beautiful and some sadistic .

Wearchu stood with Afoire " bwahahahahahahahahahahaha i can finally rid the world of those cpu brats " , Wearchu smiled looking at the Pyramid.

[3 weeks later]

It had been three weeks since the cpu's had disappeared , Fang Vert's younger brother was worried , Fang walked out onto the balcony where the other cpu candidates were waiting along with I.F. and Compa " As you all know our sisters except for Noire have been captured its time we rescued them " , the candidates nodded " Fang you stay here " , Fang looked at Nepgear " No I'm coming too i might not be a cpu candidate but i still want to fight " , Uni glared " No" Compa sighed " Even if he cant transform he can still fight i don't transform Compa doesn't either " IF Said , the candidates nodded " Lets go then " , and with that the cpu candidates ,Fang, IF and Compa set out for gamarket , the cpu's had de transformed due to lack of power , at the bottom of the pyramid a black goo like water had begun to form.

" I don't like the look of that " neptune said looking down , Afoire laughed " Awww you'll find out soon enough " she said the four cpu's looked at Afoire " hey old hag let our sisters go " , Afoire looked to see the candiates transformed into their hdd modes " Uni , Nepgear , Ram and Rom what are you doing here ?" , Afoire laughed again.

"It doesn't matter i'll rid you of them soon enough then you all cam be reunited " , Fang , IF and Compa ran over to the base of the pyramid while the cpu candidates battled Afoire " i wish i could help them " Fang said as Compa sighed " i know Fang i dont think we can break this alone " Compa said. Compa looked at IF as Fang punched the pyramid base " Aww keep trying how useless a cpu candidate thats not a cadidate " Afoire said , SMACK! Afoire back handed Fang sending him crashing into a ditch , the three cpu's cried out as they watched helpless , suddenly the black goo shoot up " NOOOOOO! " Nepgear cried as she, IF,Compa and the other candidates watched the cpu's disappear into the the black goo .

" Aww poor you i can reunite you with your sisters " Afoire gloated " Our sisters are not dead " , Afoire laughed as she transformed into her hdd form causing the candidates to gasp , Fang laid in the ditch he landed in " I'm helpless to help my sister , her friends , the candidates " , Fang sobbed " Im useless.

"You are not useless " a voice said , Fang looked up their in front of him was floating armour well torso and helmet anyway " What are you?" , the armour floated closer " something legendary " the armour said, Fang looked " Now shall we save your family and friends?" It asked Fang smiled " Of course " Fang said holding out his hand. Nepgear watched as Afoire unleashed each of the cpu's patterned attacks " What are you your not a goddess or a cpu " Nepgear said Afoire smirked " I copy things and right now im the only thing somewhat releared to a cpu cause you four are about to be reunited with your sisters" , the candidates gathered in front of the pyramid Afoire was the only thing standing in their way " Heh oh yeah id like to see you try it " , Afoire said and the candidates looked down to see Fang "Ha you cant stop me you cant even use hdd" Afoire gloated Fang smiled " Who said i couldn't transform ( bgm digimon frontier theme song ) spirit revolution!" , a bright light surrounded Fang once the light faded where fang once stood was Agunimon " Heh time to ignite my pride "

Afoire was shocked " Impossible " , suddenly her wings were blasted by Uni, Afoire flew off , Rom and Ram used their magic to knock Afoire down , Nepgear slashed her , Afoire land back first into the pyrmid " My anti energy how?...how did this fail " , a figure was coming straight at her " time for you to burn PYRO PUNCH!" , Agunimon punched Afoire sending her crashin through the pyramid and out the other side.

The Cpu Candiates looked for their sisters " Where are they?" Nepgear asked " Up here " A voice said the girls looked up to see Neptune, Blanc and Vert hovering above them " Thank you" Blanc said as Rom and Ram hugged her Nepgear hugged Neptune and Vert Hugged Uni " Where is Fang?" Vert asked the Cpu's, the Candidates, If and Compa all looked around. Fang or Agunimon was nowhere to be seen, Vert dropped to her knees sobbing " My brother no!" She cried as Neptune and Blanc comforted her " He's in a better place now " Blanc said sadly.


	7. The rise of Jessi Fang

Green Light?

That was the first thing Jessi Fang saw. It was dim at first but by the time she fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping her off her senses, out of her mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what she did she couldn't get out of its blinding, green grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over her; it enveloped her in a prison of radiance. She squirmed, she screamed, she did everything. She used every last bit of energy she had, and finally it began to work. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Lines were beginning to take shape. She saw the face of a young man ,quite stern, almost as if alien. Not nearly what she used to be.

Darkness again.

At first Jessi thought it was just darkness, but she realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around her,dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. She couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an orangey hew to it. It had the energy of pure hope, probably as good, if not better, as the man. It was all coming into focus. Vocabulary, thoughts.

Understanding.

This vision of the man faded away and light was returning. It was adding up in her mind, the dots were connecting. She almost had it.

The man . a source of Hope, the hope grew stronger and stronger as a famliar groaning sound was heard. Then everything dawned on Jessi. On who this man might be, on what her vision meant.

Suddenly visions of Green Heart appeared in Jessi's head the man and Green heart. Jessi was starting to understand when suddenly her eyes opened. Jessi gasped before passing out again and seeing the green light once more.


	8. Something Dalek this way comes

Unaware of the recent plot by outside villains, everything in this particular dimension seemed to go like clockwork. A red-haired teenage girl was walking towards the planeptune basilicom.

"Feels good to be back in Planeptune " she said,

Very soon, she got to the front of the basilicom. Suddenly a girl with short purple hair busrt through the doors of the basilicom a wailing of "Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go!" was heard. The voice seemed annoying to those who heard it, similar to that of the Crazy Frog. Uzume stared in confusion The red-haired girl eventually walked into the basilicom , and decided to look around. She walked to a room it was pink inside and extremely messy , whoever owned the room was extremely lazy. Just as she walked back out to the main area she heard a strange groaning sound coming from the small room next to the Doors . She walked towards the room. She saw a blue box appearing out of nowhere. But the box seemed bulgy to her. Just then, its doors opened. The girl gasped. She saw a pink, bulgy man wearing a brown suit and blue shirt and trousers step out.

The girl walked forward, all the while shocked at the sight.

The man saw her, bemused all the same at the cartoony sight that met his eyes.

"Ah, hello!" he said. "Don't run away; I'm the Doctor, and who are you?" "My name, well, it's Uzume." Uzume said.

"Uzume,eh?" thought the Doctor. "I've met a Peri and a Nyssa before. I've even had the pleasure of having a Romana on board. But not a Uzume."

"Are you alright?" asked Uzume.

"Well, my blue box is, er, broken." explained the Doctor. "Do you know a place that has a couple of tools?" "Well, I'm in search of my friends but were in the basilicom it might have some tools around here somewhere ." said Uzume . "OK." grinned the Doctor.

Uzume and the Doctor walked into the main area of the basilicom. Each of them were beginning to have doubts. Uzume wandered where this 'Doctor' person came from, why was he so...different from the others? The Doctor was still thinking over the co-ordinates for this place. He didn't notice the TARDIS door blow open by a stray gust of wind, causing the post-it note to blow away after the TARDIS door was closed...

Eventually, Uzume found a room with tools inside it .The Doctor then took out his Sonic Screwdriver. He waved it over the creature running outside and looked down at the analysis. "Fascinating!" he thought. "It has nearly everything i need here ,Just then Uzume stepped out of the room and walking into a girl with long purple hair knocking her to the ground , causing all sorts of chaos.

"Hang on, Uzume!" called the Doctor. I'm coming!"

The Doctor helped up both girl . "Thanks, Doctor!" panted Uzume. "He's a strange friend of yours." commented the Purple haired girl , running some more tests with the Sonic Screwdriver. Uzume saw him. "What's that device you've got there?" she asked. "This is my Sonic Screwdriver. Brilliant gadget, this! Where I come from, it can do anything. It seems it can do anything in this dimension, too!" ""This dimension"?" thought Uzume as they made their way back to the messy room. "I wander what he means?".

And with that the three of them stepped into the messy room, "The Doctor?" The long purple-haired girl asked. "Correctamundo!" laughed the Doctor. "I really need to stop saying these things!" he thought. "And you are?" he asked the girl.

"Nepgear." replied the girl. "Wanna watch TV with me?" ,"Why not?" smiled the Doctor, who sat on the lounge infront of the tv with the purple haired girl , Uzume was busy heading towards a small fairy like girl floating on a boom , who by now was caught up in these strange turn-of-events too much to think about the mysterious co-ordinates..The Doctor smiled to himself at the conversation, then looked up at the title on the tv screen NEW PREMIER MOVIE! DESTRUCTIVE ROBOTS FROM ANOTHER WORLD! it read. "I've seen so many of them before with my friends!" She Doctor sighed , thinking of past events. "Her name is-or was, Rose Tyler. She was with me before I've met up with you."

Nepgear felt sad. "I'm sorry about your friend's death." She replied.

"Nepgear," said the Doctor. "I need you to keep a secret. I think Uzume is more than worked up to hear about it at the moment."

"I'll tell it to her later," said Nepgear

"Thanks." said the Doctor. "Oh, and I'm sure your friends would love to hear it as well-only don't make them tell it to the public! The Christmas before last, I got into a right mess due to a Sycorax invasion..." "Well, tell it to me!" said Nepgear eager to hear about the Doctor's mystery.

"I'm not from this world." said the Doctor, truthfully. "I'm not even from Earth, or any other world apart from Gallifrey. I'm the last of a race called the Time Lords. My ship, the TARDIS, took on too much energy and I was pulled to your world by mistake."

Nepgear, shocked by this revelation, bravely took it in. "Excuse me," called Uzume. "I'm looking for a my friends ..." , Suddenly the Doctor glanced at the screen and caught sight of a strange, familar shape. Even though it looked two-dimensional, it was gold in colour, had an eyestalk and several spheres attached to its pepperpot-shaped body..."It can't be!" he thought. "I thought I defeated them!" The movie showed three tuxedoed men firing laser guns at the robot. The lasers bounced off the pepperpot robot, before it fired a beam from its laser at a woman. Levitating into a circular spaceship, it took off.

"JANETTE!" screamed one of the besuited men. "What has happened to her?" . One of the more intelligent besuited men stepped forward. "The Kelads have finished her off! They're searching for someone more suited to their needs!"

"It seems like you live in exactly the same soceity humans do!" mused the Doctor. "Except humans don't have imaginary friends with them. Mind you, I did see a girl once who trapped me in a painting as if I was her imaginary friend...", " Excuse me " , The Doctor turned to see the the small fairy like girl again floating in front of him, " Hello I'm Histoire " . " Im the Doctor said the Doctor. " I seem to get into trouble wherever I go. Do you know I can travel in time and space?"

"Really?" piped up Nepgear.

"It must be in his ship of his." mused Uzume, from where she was struggling to see the movie . "What was it called again?"

"The TARDIS." explained the Doctor. "Time And Relative Dimensions in Space. Although some people often refer to Dimensions as Dimension, but that doesn't bother me."

"HELP!?" spluttered Uzume "WHO'S GONNA HELP JANETTE!?" "Who is Janette?" asked Nepgear "Now I'll never know if Janette was finished off or not!" moaned Uzume. "Oh, the movie?" asked Nepgear "We'll rent the DVD when it comes out. Doctor, do you know when it comes out?" "Nope, sorry!" said the Doctor. "I've never travelled in time and space in your dimension, before."

"Yeah," continued Uzume. "But what if we're attacked by Kelads and be taken away in their spaceship, or even worse, finished off?"

"Hang on a second..." quizzed the Doctor. "I've heard of that name somewhere before...", Uzume ignored him. "That movie contained vital information, Nepgear! ,VITAL INFORMATION! COME-BACK-TO-LIFEY INFORMATION!" the Doctor. Smiled. "Rose would never believe me...if she was here, that is..." , Suddenly Uzume ran past, knocking things down and breaking objects faster than the Doctor had ever seen Everyone in the room stared in confusion " I think shes far too obsessed with that movie " Nepgear said worryingly , While everyone was caught up in the chaos,

"Listen," said the Doctor. "These Kelads, I have them back where I come from...they're my mortal enemy." "Oh," said Nepgear. "Do you have this film, too?" "No, no!" gasped the Doctor, fearing the worst. "They're called the Daleks. An evil scientist created them on his planet. They are like your 'Kelads', but they're real!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," mumbled B-sha , Nepgear, The Doctor and Histoire all turned too see a short girl with brown hair standing in the doorway , " Oh hello B-sha sorry About all the confusion " , B-sha nodded " yes well i came to show you this Kei doesnt know what to make of it " B-sha showed a newspaper , it was a picture of what seemed like several circular spaceships attacking humans, while several peppepot-shaped creatures were levitating, firing out blasts from what seemed like laser guns on their right-hand side. A sink plunger was equipped to their left-hand sides. The words on the top of the picture read: SPACE ALIENS ATTACK!

Nepgear looked at B-sha, who was still holding the newspaper Uzume looked at the article. "To the aliens! Of course! What were their names again?" She then remembered the Doctor's words. "The Daleks!" She thought again. Uzume then looked at Nepgear Could the Daleks have Created the Gamindustri Graveyard ? , As the Doctor was introducing himself to B-sha Uzume saw a post-it note blow through the window. He caught it. "What are these strange numbers?" he thought. "Could they be where the Daleks live?" As she pocketed the post-it note, Uzume said to herself , "It all makes SENSE! I'm sure they are here!" She insisted."But we haven't seen any Daleks" Nepgear said "I know. But they always seem to appear at the last moment." She said.

"The last time I saw them was when I was at a building called Torchwood. Robots called the Cybermen came from another world to convert humans into their own race. The Daleks followed them through in a spherical ship. They were after the Genesis Ark; a prison we Time Lords stored the Daleks in after the Great Time War. It soon led to a battle between the Daleks and the Cybermen. I sucked them through the Time Void, but at the cost of seeing Rose enter through the Cybermens' world." As the Doctor became lost in his memories, Uzume handed Nepgear the newspaper ,as well as the post-it note.

"Weekly Diet Tips?" read Nepgear "NO!" cried Uzume. "Look on the OTHER page! , Its the enemy the DALEKS!", "Oh, geez!" moaned Nepgear. "I can't believe you!" "But what about the post-it note?" hissed Uzume. "You just made it up!" insisted B-sha. "You gotta read it Nepgear and B-sha! It's all part of some alien conspiracy! It says the Daleks sent out super-secret Dalek agents to do super-secret stuff for them! To FINISH US OFF!", "Uzume!" said Histoire angrily. "But look " cried Uzume. "They already finished Eden off! Now, listen! It says that their missions are top secret, and if the Daleks' missions are found out, they will destroy the one who discovered it! All we gotta do is..." But before Uzume could finish, B-sha flung the magazine out of the window. "Now, stop being a doofus!" She retorted.

Uzume returned to his seat and looked at the post-it note. "It seems the numbers are calling out to me!" She thought. The Doctor walked out of the room. "I just remembered something!" he cried. "Uzume, did you see a post-it note somewhere?" "Like this one?" said Uzume, pulling out a post-it note and waving it in front of the Doctor. "That's the fella!" exclaimed the Doctor. "That has the co-ordinates for the planet Skaro. I was heading towards that planet, but my TARDIS got pulled into this dimension!". Uzume suddnely ran off towards the observatory ,Uzume closed the doors and put on the loudspeaker. "DALEKS! I'VE GOT WHAT YOU WANT! YOUR PERFECT SPECIMEN! YOUR FINISHING-THEM-OFF DAYS ARE OVER! DO YA HEAR ME? O-VER! YOU CAN STOP TAKING OVER OUR PLANET!". Nothing..." The signal's too weak!" She moaned.

Uzume then remembered the post-it note. Of course! I could type in the numbers on the computer and broadcast my message there! She cried..The Doctor felt like he could kick himself. "I knew I should have fixed the doors!" Histoire moaned. "Uzume could cause a major invasion! " .

Uzume was busy at the observatory's computer . She punched in the numbers, and began her communication, just as the Doctor and his friends burst right in: "DALEKS! ATTENTION, PLEASE! YOUR INVASION ATTEMPT IS FUTILE GOLD THIRD WILL STOP YOU!" "Uzume!" cried the Doctor. "WHAT'S THE MATTER, DALEKS? YOU'RE TOO CHICKEN TO DEAL WITH ME? DALEKS? HELLO?"

"Uzume!" shouted the Doctor. Uzume jumped. "Nepgear ! Doctor! Everyone! You're just in time for me to save the world from the Daleks!", "Do you realise what you have done?" shouted the Doctor. "You have summoned my dimension's most ruthless and powerful enemies to come into your dimension, which they can very well do, and exterminate everything in sight! And, to top it off, you've called them 'chicken'!", "But I..." began Uzume. "Never mind!" cried the Doctor. "We must wait here until the Daleks detect your signal." And, sure enough...

"A-LERT! A-LERT!" cried one Dalek. "WE HAVE BEEN DE-TEC-TED!" "PLAY TRANS-MIT-TED SIG-NAL ON THE COM-MUN-I-CAT-IONS BAR-RI-ER!" ordered another Dalek.

The Daleks saw Uzume talking to them, telling them a put how gold third would stop them and calling them chicken.

"THE DA-LEKS HAVE NO CON-CEPT OF FEAR!" ordered the Supreme Dalek. "RAISE COM-MUN-I-CAT-IONS BAR-RI-ER!" Just as the barrier began to rise, the Supreme Dalek caught sight of something it recognised.

"WAIT!" it ordered. "RE-WIND IM-AGE BY NINE RELS!"

As the signal was rewound and played back, the Daleks saw their arch-nemesis, the Doctor!

"IT IS THE DOC-TOR!" cried one Dalek.

"HE MUST HAVE BEEN SENT HERE BY SOME UN-KNOWN SOURCE! JUST AS OUR A-GENT PRE-DIC-TED!" said another.

"BE-GIN VI-SU-AL LINK!" ordered the Supreme Dalek.

At the observatory, everyone watched as the three Daleks came into view. Uzume shuffled back in horror.

"They're real!" She gasped. "And I called them chicken!"

"DOC-TOR!" called the Supreme Dalek.

"I knew you were up to no good!" said the Doctor angrily. "How did you survive the battle between the Cybermen?"

"WE WERE NOT PRE-SENT AT THE BAT-TLE." the Supreme Dalek answered. "WE ES-CAP-ED FROM THE GAME STA-TION BE-FORE YOUR COM-PAN-I-ON O-BLI-TER-AT-ED THE EMP-ER-OR DA-LEK."

"What are you up to this time?" asked the Doctor.

"WE ARE SEARCH-ING FOR THREE SUB-JECTS WHO HAVE THE DA-LEK GENE." the black-coloured Dalek replied. "THEY ARE THE ONES NE-CES-SAR-Y FOR RES-SUR-EC-TING THE EMP-ER-OR DA-LEK. UN-TIL WE FIND THEM, YOUR U-NI-VERSE WILL BE OURS FOR THE TA-KING!"

"And I'll be the one stopping you from doing that!" the Doctor roared.

"BUT YOU DON'T KNOW THE EX-ACT CO-OR-DIN-ATES OF OUR SHIP! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE?" "I'll find a way." the Doctor mused. "Besides, we can single-handedly stop your plan! I can easily destroy three Daleks if I wanted to!"

And with that, he switched the computer screen off.

"Now, what do we do?" asked Nepgear.

"You lot are going for a trip in the TARDIS." smiled the Doctor. "We're going to stop the Daleks from taking over your world!"

"But I was going to do that!" whined Uzume.

"Yes," said the Doctor. "But now we're going to do it my way! Is that clear?" "I suppose so..." muttered Uzume.

"But, who are the ones that the Daleks need?" asked Nepgear " Some humans have been implanted with the Dalek Gene. " explained the Doctor "Just as I thought!" added Uzume "Luckily my TARDIS can pick up any signs of Dalek activity." said the Doctor. "But until the Daleks are stopped, I have no chance of getting back home..."

So, the Doctor and his new companions returned to the TARDIS and disappeared, beginning a new mission to stop the Daleks at their own costs.

One of the Daleks adjusted levers and dials as the Supreme Dalek began to transmit a signal of its own.

"CI-TI-ZENS OF THE U-NI-VERSE! YOU ARE NOW AT THE MER-CY OF THE OUT-SIDE RACE KNOWN AS THE DA-LEKS! YOUR AR-MIES COM-BIN-ED WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DES-TROY THE DA-LEKS! WE WILL EX-TER-MIN-ATE EVERY-ONE UN-TIL WE FIND THE ONES WE RE-QUIRE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

The Supreme Dalek turned the link off and made the communications barrier return to its usual spot.

"THE DOC-TOR THINKS THAT WE CAN SIN-GLE-HAN-DED-LY CON-QUER THE U-NI-VERSE!" it spoke. "BUT HE IS WRONG! WITH OUR AD-VANC-ED TECH-NO-LO-GY, WE WILL EX-TER-MIN-ATE THE MUL-TI-DI-MEN-SION!"

As it turned towards the window, several more spacecrafts began to appear, each filled to the brim with Daleks. And each of the citizens of the multi-dimension could hear their battlecry for the first time:

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!


End file.
